bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
ZERO
Romanized Title ZERO Japanese Title ZERO English Title ZERO Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Romaji giragira shita machi wo nuke sassato uchi ni kaerou omowanu kouji juutai de akai lamp wo nagamerya mata kangaesugi no mushi ga jiwarijiwari to waite kite boku wa boku jishin ni ichinichibun no iiwake wo hajimeru tachi no warui kuse da ne kono mama kuruma goto kimi no uchi ni tsukkomou ka nante koto made ukande kuru kyou wa imaichi omoiyari ni kakeru hi datta toka hito no ki mo shiranaide "omae wa kawatta" nante "kantan ni iu yatsu no usan kusai kao" da toka karappo no rezouko akete iro iro omoidashiteru to tokai no kurashi wa yake ni nodo ga kawaite shimau ima aitai sugu aitai sabaku no mannaka de nemuritai mou nemuritai zenbu kouraseta mama nagareyou nagasareyou kono nami ni yurasare zero ga ii zero ni narou mou ikkai hito no suru koto ni monku bakari tsukeru nonki onna dakya sakete tooritai kedo jibun datte nayameru hito no shinjou rikai shita ki de yoyuu shakushaku! kagami nozoite mite mukashi to kawaran same ol' inaka mon Hey! hiya asekaki odotteru odotteru okashii ne HA HA HA HA・・・ dou surya ii no hen ni narisou neon de sora ga kumotteru yoru wa nani wo dokomade shinjireba ii ka kimi ga boku ni oshiete yo ima aitai sugu aitai sabaku no mannaka de nemuritai mou nemuritai zenbu kouraseta mama nagareyou nagasareyou kono nami ni yurasare zero ga ii zero ni narou mou ikkai ima aitai sugu aitai sabaku no mannaka de nemuritai mou nemuritai zenbu kouraseta mama nagareyou nagasareyou kono nami ni yurasare zero ga ii zero ni narou mou masshiro Japanese ぎらぎらした街をぬけ　さっさと家に帰ろう 思わぬ工事渋滞で　赤いランプを眺めりゃ また考えすぎのムシがじわりじわりと湧いてきて 僕は僕自身に　一日分の言い訳をはじめる たちの悪いくせだね このまま車ごと君の家につっこもうか なんてことまで浮かんでくる 今日はいまいち　思いやりに欠ける日だったとか 人の気も知らないで　『おまえは変わった』なんて 簡単に言うやつのうさん臭い顔だとか 空っぽの冷蔵庫開けて　いろいろ思い出してると 都会の暮らしは　やけに喉が乾いてしまう 今あいたい　すぐあいたい　砂漠の真ん中で ねむりたい　もうねむりたい　全部凍らせたまま 流れよう　流されよう　この波に揺らされ ゼロがいい　ゼロになろう　もう一回 人のすることに文句ばかりつける ノンキ女だきゃ 避けて通りたいけど 自分だって悩める人の心情 理解した気で余裕綽々！ 鏡覗いて見て 昔と変わらん same ol' 田舎モン Hey! 冷や汗かき 踊ってる踊ってる おかしいね HA HA HA HA・・・ どうすりゃいいのヘンになりそう　ネオンで空が曇ってる夜は 何をどこまで信じればいいか　君が僕に教えてよ 今あいたい　すぐあいたい　砂漠の真ん中で ねむりたい　もうねむりたい　全部凍らせたまま 流れよう　流されよう　この波に揺らされ ゼロがいい　ゼロになろう　もう一回 今あいたい　すぐあいたい　砂漠の真ん中で ねむりたい　もうねむりたい　全部凍らせたまま 流れよう　流されよう　この波に揺らされ ゼロがいい　ゼロになろう　もうまっしろ English Translation Escaping the blinding city streets, Let's hurry and return home Because of unexpected construction, I had to stare at a red lamp Once again, because I think too much, Things are starting to crack To myself, I start making up excuses for the whole day It's all because I'm ill-tempered Should we just push this car back to your place? Such thoughts spring into my head Today left something to be desired I wonder if it's because I wasn't sensitive enough Must be because I don't understand people I say things like, "You've changed" Or, "He talks simple, but he's got a shady face" Opening my empty refrigerator I begin to remember lots of things Living in this city makes me awfully thirsty I wanna see you now, I wanna see you right away Right in the middle of this desert I wanna sleep, I really wanna sleep While everything's frozen Let's drift, let's be carried away, Rocked by these waves ZERO is fine, let's return to ZERO One more time Complaining about everything others do Such carefree women are those I avoid and walk right by But as to people's troubled feelings, I'm acting composed too, as if I understood them! Peeking in the mirror, nothing has changed Same ol' country bumpkin Hey! Breaking out in a cold sweat Dancing and dancing Funny, isn't it? HA HA HA HA... It's like returning to when we don't know what's right On this night with the sky clouded by neon What can we believe in endlessly Please, tell me I wanna see you now, I wanna see you right away Right in the middle of this desert I wanna sleep, I really wanna sleep While everything's frozen Let's drift, let's be carried away, Rocked by these waves ZERO is fine, let's return to ZERO One more time I wanna see you now, I wanna see you right away Right in the middle of this desert I wanna sleep, I really wanna sleep While everything's frozen Let's drift, let's be carried away, Rocked by these waves ZERO is fine, let's return to ZERO Where everything is pure white